<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>life is a risk, but I will take it by tiredaroaceperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635452">life is a risk, but I will take it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredaroaceperson/pseuds/tiredaroaceperson'>tiredaroaceperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Knows, Camping, Established Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Alya Césaire, Platonic Relationships, Scary Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredaroaceperson/pseuds/tiredaroaceperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Alya Césaire is known to be daring and full of life. Camping, however, isn’t exactly  her idea of fun. But here she is, with no internet connection and surrounded by tree-filled nothingness. </p><p>How fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>life is a risk, but I will take it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/gifts">TheOfficialKai517</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Kai517! I’m sorry for how late this is, I how it’s somewhat worth it! </p><p>This doesn’t have much DJWifi, but rather more Alya-centric then anything else but it’s there :,) I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alya is an adventurous person. She enjoyed the adrenaline rush of walking into a fight between Ladybug and Chat Noir with a villain just for the sake of a good story, or the feeling of being on top of the Eiffel Tower; it would never get old.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, one thing that she’s not a fan of is camping. She despises the feeling of the sun burning her skin, the buzzing of nearby bugs, or—the most criminal—the terrible cell phone reception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They haven’t even settled into their camping ground, and calamity has struck, surging through the site like a huge wave. Screams and shouts echoed through the trees as kids ran around with huge smiles on their faces; some chatted amongst themselves in groups with unfinished tents and backpacks, with varying degrees of unpacking, scattered around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya was in the middle of it all, rubbing the bridge of her nose. They had to wake up so </span>
  <em>
    <span>early </span>
  </em>
  <span>for this</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it’s pulverizing her brain. This was the camping trip most of the class were excited for, except Chole, to the surprise of no one, and Alya, to the surprise of many. Personally, she doesn’t understand the enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Camping is going to be fun,” Marinette had told her on the way, smiling as bright as always. “You’re going to have a great time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Alya loved Marinette with all her heart and soul, she promptly disagrees. There’s practically no reception due to camping out in the middle of nowhere. How is she going to keep track of whatever’s happening out in the world? It makes her kinda anxious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a click of her tongue, Alya squints at the small ‘no service’ in the corner of her phone, staring at her almost as if it was making fun of her. A sharp buzz sound appears near her ear. She tries swapping the fly away with her unoccupied hand with no such luck as it continues to buzz—even louder if that were possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you—“ She’s interrupted by a familiar voice and a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it going so far?” Nino asks against her shoulder, one of his thumbs begins to rub circles against her side. It calms her somewhat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terrible,” She groans, throwing the back of her head against his shoulder. The sky seems to stare back at her, amused at her predicament. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be that bad!” He reasons. One of his arms unwraps from her waist and gestures towards the landscape of trees, trees, and even more trees. Oh, and a couple of rocks here and there. “We just got here! There’s so much more to explore!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess...” With a halfhearted shrug, she separates from his hold and wraps her arms around his neck. “But, I can think of better things to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grins, mischief gleams in her eyes as she pulls Nino into a small peck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” he says, lips twitched into a goofy smile, and her heartbeat sped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alya!” A familiar voice calls out in distress. Before Alya could even say anything, Marinette appears beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” her friend exclaims with a grin, “Sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow Alya for a second!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nino, bless his heart, grins back, albeit a bit confused. “Yeah, sure dude! Just let me have a turn with her!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette laughs, and wraps an arm around Alya’s arm. “Sure, Sure! Everyone deserves a moment with Alya!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You jokesters!” Alya rolls her eyes at them, and pulls her friend along, waving goodbye to Nino and blowing him a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls side behind a huge tree. Her gaze shifts to Marinette. “So, what do you need me for, girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien.” was all she said, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...are you finally confessing to him?” she says, slightly hoping but also knows how Marinette is like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just on cue, Marinette looks up at her as if Ayla told her that she saw Chole at a thrift store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!” she exclaims, “are you crazy, no no no!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I told her!” Tikki’s voice chimes in, appearing from Marinette’s bag. Their little arms move as if emphasizing their point. “But she said the same thing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya found out about Tikki accidentally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>( It was during a lazy day and Alya ran into Marinette’s room, an idea threatening to tumble out of her lips, but came across her friend arguing with a flying...strawberry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, whatcha got there…?” she said slowly, pointing at the flying creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyes widened, and Tikki fell to her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...a doll?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a question or an answer…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After trying to convince Marinette to tell her about everything, Alya had finally known the truth and had promised not to say anything—even with it being a potential scoop, but Marinette is her friend first. )</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya groans, patting Tikki’s head and then placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. “And why is that? What’s so bad about confessing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Adrien is way too cool, and people are always surrounding him…” Marinette whimpers through her hands. “I can’t even get some time alone with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, time alone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alya thinks with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really damn hopes Nino and her get some time alone, especially through this wilderness; she won’t survive without cuddles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But first...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Alya says, crossing her arms. Tikki materializes next to her with their little arms crossed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette whines, cheeks tinted red and her arms holding up in a praying motion. “Please don’t make me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to do it one day,” Alya sags forward. Tikki nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, Marinette sighs. “Come on, time to go make our tent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop changing the subject!” Alya rolls her eyes, but then her eyes widened. “Wait...we’re making our own tents?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette tilts her head to the side. “Yeah…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took the girls a while to get their stuff in order and finally fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya sighs against her crossed arms, curling her feet. It wasn’t too uncomfortable, the sleep bag was decent, but it still made Alya toss and turn throughout her attempts at falling asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone! Up and at ‘em!” Someone calls out, and the tent is ten times colder, and it was already </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya groans against her pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s way too early!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Alya!” Marinette exclaims, ripping away her blanket, goosebumps appear on her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, Alya!” A tiny voice is heard near her ear, but she swaps it away like a pesky fly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya groans, but sits up and rubs her eyes. “What are we even doing today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette grins, way too bright for Alya’s sensitive eyes. She was in a dark grey jacket, and a cap. “Who knows, but hopefully a Scavenger hunt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya blinks, sleep still in her system. God, the day hasn’t even started and she’s already tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class gathers around the small fire pit that sits in the middle of their camping site. Miss Bustier stands in front of it in full on camping gear, which is pretty odd…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never seemed like the type. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning, everyone!” she exclaims with stars in her eyes. “Today, we have so many exciting activities to do!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of excitement rushes through the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Bustier lets out a giggle, and claps her hands. “I know you are all excited to get started, but we must get some things sorted out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hands a packet of papers to Rose, who was practically bouncing in excitement.  \</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are starting with a Scavenger hunt—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette grabs a hold of Alya’s arm, whispering a silent ‘yes!’ under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—this is a list of items you have to find! Everyone should be grouped into teams of two!” Miss Bustier exclaims. Then, her face turns serious. “Also, I advise you to respect nature! Once you find the items on the list, please leave them as they are!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She goes on, but Alya stopped listening after a while. It wasn’t on purpose; her eyes were occupied by a bed of flowers nearby. They were pretty cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya tunes back to the situation when her arm is being pulled towards the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the first thing on the list?” Alya asks, glancing around at all the nature surrounding them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cool breeze swepts pass them. Alya sighs and raises her phone up into the air, but all it gives her no bars just for the trouble. With a groan, she closes her eyes and drops her hand against her side, breathing in the air. Beside her, Marinette lets out a hum, looking down at the paper they were given. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first thing we’re looking for is a certain type of flower,” she squints at the paper, “a </span>
  <span>Autumn-Hawk-Bit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette hums, and shows her the list; it was filled with about twenty plant names, half that Alya has never heard of, and right next to the names were colored pictures. “I never really heard of these, but it’s very yellow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” is all Alya says as her eyes glance over the list. Sure enough, the plant they’re looking for is very yellow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, onto exploring the dangerous forest,” Alya says face blank and raises her arm slowly, “yay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette rolls her eyes, and places her hands on Alya’s shoulders. “It’s going to be so much fun! You’ll love it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay me,” Alya says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hours of walking through a scorning path surrounded by plant life, the duo finally completed the scavenger hunt. Granted, they were the last ones to finish, but thank Tiki that they didn’t come across any wild animals that wanted to devour them. She tells Marinette such. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alya...there’s no man-eating animals on that trail,” she says, tilting her head to the side. An amused look crosses features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya crosses her arms, “You don’t know that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All she got in response was a closed eyed smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alya! Marinette!” Nino’s voice is heard, interrupting Alya before she could say anything more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls blinked in unison, and towards the lake they were walking by. Waving frantically with a bright smile on his wet face was Nino, chest deep in the nearby lake with half of their classmates swimming around or throwing hand-scoops of water at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come join us,” Another voice calls out. It was Adrien, waving at them with his charming grin. Despite his words, Adrien wasn’t in the water with the others. Instead, he sat on the dock with the water up to his knees. On his head was a very familiar cap that Alya could recognize from a mile away, and his face, along with other non-clad parts of his body, were filled to the brim with sunscreen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To put it bluntly, he looked ridiculous, but in a charming way. It’s both satisfying and infuriating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, Marinette lets out a wistful sigh and a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Adrien’</span>
  </em>
  <span> slips from her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya rolls her eyes, pitching the bridge of her nose. She brings her hands to Marinette’s shoulders, and shakes her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell the guy that you like him please, for the sake of my sanity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could say anything in response, a pair of </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> wet arms then wrap around Alya’s stomach, and lips pressed against her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nino!” she exclaims, a slight laugh slips from her lips, and pushes his face away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half of their class was sitting around in a circle on nearby logs or chairs, telling scary stories around the campfire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, there she was, sitting on my bed as if she hadn’t left at all!” Rose exclaims, the flashlight was in her tight grip, turned on. The narrow light shone on her face, shadows stretched across her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose stays silent, holding her breath as if waiting for something. The silence stretched across the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alix is the first one to speak, “is that all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nods frantically, short strands of blonde hair shake at the movement. Silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose...that’s not scary?” Marinette says, lips twitched up into a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was though!” Rose exclaims, twirling her fingers, “I thought I lost her!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juleka, who was sitting next to her, pats her shoulder, and Rose smiles at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair, but it’s still not a scary story, Rose,” Alix says, setting her chin against her palm, “I have a spine tingling story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she uttered those words, the fire crackles and grows. Alya’s eyes continued to stare at the fire, sitting on a chair with a warm blanket around her shoulders and the side of her face buried against Nino’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is...is it really that spine tingling?” Rose asks, wringing her fingers nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alix nods, lips twitched into a haunting grin and Rose shivers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poor girl, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alya thinks and catches a glance at Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike Alya, who was comfortable despite her negative feelings for camping just a couple of hours ago, Marinette was stiff as a board. Her eyes were staring in front of her, most likely nothing, but her eyes would glance at Adrien, who sat next to her and was calm as a cucumber, from time to time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh definitely spine-tingling!” Alix says, the light below her chin causes her face to turn almost haunting to the other students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell the story Alix!” Kim shouts, throwing a marshmallow at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Alix screams at him. She dodges the flying marshmallows and scowls at Kim, “stop wasting food!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya couldn’t help the chuckle that slips from her lips at their nonsense. Cupping her hands around her mouth, Alya shouts out, “just get to the story!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was getting to that! Until I was rudely interrupted!” Alix glares at Kim, who glances away whistling, “anyways...this story starts off with a teenager babysitting for a wealthy family one night—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alix starts the story off with a haunting voice that made a shiver run down Alya’s spine. Looking around the campfire, it seems like everyone else is affected by the voice too. With Rose holding on to Juleka, eyes didn’t waver from Alix’s form, or Kim failing to hold onto Chloe who’s slaps him away with her manicured hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew! Get off of me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe!” Everyone shushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffs, crossing her arms and looks to the side, muttering “it’s not even that scary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alix rolls her eyes and continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya is listening, she really is. However, there’s just something about being around a campfire as it flicks about; sharing body heat with some of the people she loves, and Alix’s calm voice that causes warmth to fill her. It made her eyes drowsy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, her eyes snapped open. There’s movement at the corner of Alya’s eye. It causes her to stiffen in her seat, the hairs on the back of her neck rose and her breath stopped short. The story isn’t even that scary, just a girl being creeped out by some clown statue, but the atmosphere surrounding them makes even the tiniest noises loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you okay?” Nino asks, lips against her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya nods, wordless, and looks over at the trees. Her eyebrow raises when she catches sight of a bright light flying through the trees, another one by its side. Ah, she thinks, as the two approach the group without anyone noticing. A familiar ladybug-like creature appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tiki</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That means the other light is the cat one. Sighing in relief, Alya turns back to Nino who stared at her with a worried look in his eyes. She waves him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, really. Just thought I heard something but it was the wind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nino nods. “Cool cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then!” Alix exclaims, loud but no less engaging, “The girl walks up the stairs, fear clogging her throat, and opens the door to the kids’ room. And then…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And…,” Rose whimpers, hands covering her eyes as if she was watching a horror flick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud thump resonates through the forest and everything turns to chaos. Everyone is screaming, marshmallows are flying, Kim is...crying in front of a destroyed s’more on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya holds in her laughter. She already has an idea what happened, that cat Kwami has a habit of getting into trouble </span>
  <em>
    <span>even</span>
  </em>
  <span> if Tiki is around. From the corner of her eye, Alya notices that she’s not the only one who wasn’t screaming for whatever reason. Adrien looks downright embarrassed and disappointed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help the laugh that slipped from her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe camping isn’t so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>